


Day 4: Honeymoon

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 4: Honeymoon, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Korra has a suprise for Asami during their honeymoon in the Spirit World.





	Day 4: Honeymoon

**Korrasami Week 2017 Day 4: Honeymoon**

_“You now may kiss the bride.”_

_Korra slowly inclined her head towards her newlywed wife, her megawatt smile never leaving her face. The first touch of their lips is gentle and sweet before the kiss starts to slowly become more heated. Despite all their guests looking at them, Asami starts moving her hands towards …….._

“Just what were you thinking of, that put such a grin on your face o wife of mine?” Korra turns at the sound of Asami’s voice, her smile if at all possible turning even brighter than before as she takes in the goddess before her.

“Only remembering the happiest moment of my life.” She replied with a confident smirk to her wife. Her wife, just thinking these two words caused her to feel giddy like a schoolgirl and for a spark of electricity to run down her spine. Somehow, she still couldn’t quite believe, that this beautiful creature was hers just as much as Korra was Asami’s.

Asami stepped closer, taking Korra’s hand in her own. “Funny I was just thinking about the same thing.” She spun her bride around, and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, only the lightest of touches, a promise of things to come. “I came to tell you, that I finished packing our things, and to ask if you are ready yet to tell me yet, what this surprise is you want to show me on our honeymoon.”

Korra pulled the engineer into a tight hug, allowing her hands to wander her partners backside for a bit before, she whispered in a seductive tone right in her ear. “You will have to wait and see, I am however sure, that I can find a way to keep you to occupied to think much about it.” She left the hug, and tugged her wife’s arm as she started moving towards their home. “Now let’s go to bed we have a long day ahead tomorrow and I am not nearly finished with you for tonight.”

* * *

 

 Korra was leading her towards a large cave entrance in a part of the spirit world Asami had never seen before. They had been walking for quite some time, though the CEO couldn’t have said how long or far since time and space behaved completely different in the spirit world. The Avatar had stubbornly kept their destination a secret, despite her wife’s repeated and increasingly creative attempts at coaxing the information out of her.

The first morning of their Honeymoon, they had entered Republic City’s spirit portal without any problem from the Spirits and White Lotus guards assigned to keeping it save and documenting who entered the spirit world and for what purpose. Asami had taken almost as much pleasure as Korra herself, whe she had answered the standard question of name and purpose with. “Avatar Korra Sato and her wife Asami Sato for our honeymoon.”

They had by now entered the caves and were relying on a small flame Korra held in her hand for lighting. Suddenly as if they had passed an invisible barrier, their surroundings changed. The caves were now much more spacious than before, giant caverns, longer than the eye could see and with ceilings at least several hundred if not a few thousand feet high. The biggest change however was the flora, where before had been empty walls now vast forest filled the cavern and a thick white fog gently obscured everything beyond a hundred feet from view.

“Were here.” The words broke the spell, their change in surroundings had put on Asami. She looked to her wife, only to realize, that she was now sitting in lotus position right at the center of the clearing they were in. “This should only take a few moments.”

Without warning, the Avatar’s eyes started to glow white as she called upon the power of Raava. Not knowing what she was supposed to do, the CEO decided the best strategy was to do nothing and wait what would happen. She trusted her wife to keep her safe and was pretty sure, that whatever this was it was the surprise her bride had promised her after their wedding.

After less than a minute in the Avatar state Korra’s eyes stopped glowing and she slowly rose back to her feet. She turned to her lover a happy smile on her face. “It worked.”

The engineer was now more confused than ever, nothing had happened so she had to ask. “What worked?” Korra pointed behind her and only replied “That.”

Asami spun around and for a moment thought she had lost her mind. Behind her two people were standing, two people she knew extremely well. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth, not able to stop either the gasp nor the tears that escaped her. “Mom, Dad!”

Both her parents wasted no time, to pull their daughter into a tight hug. However, it was her mother who first spoke with tears in her eyes. “My little Asami, how I have missed you.”

Asami still not able to form any words thanks to her shock, took a moment to look at her parents, they both looked slightly translucent and had an ethereal glow to them. And while her mother looked just like she remembered, her father looked like a different man. He appeared slightly younger and there was a fire in his eyes, that had been missing ever since Yasuko’s death, now that she thought about it, Hiroshi looked exactly how he had when their family had been still whole and happy.

The heiress turned slightly to look at her wife but was not able to formulate any of the questions ghosting through her mind. Luckily, she didn’t have to, as Korra started to explain.

“This is the forest of eternal souls. You remember six months back, shortly before I proposed, when I was away for two weeks and managed to reconnect with my past lives?” Asami nodded “That was when I found this place, this is where I restored my connection to the past. However, when I was done I realized, that that with Raava’s help I was able to do so much more here. So, I found your parents and asked for their blessing.” By now Asami was sobbing happy tears touched by her partners effort and thoughtfulness.

They spend the rest of the day, filling Asami’s parents in on all the events of her live since they had been forced to leave her, Yasuko and even Hiroshi crying happy tears when the two women recounted their wedding. When it was finally time to say goodbye, Asami was crying at the prospect of once more not having her parents around but still her heart felt a lot lighter than she could ever remember and she would be eternally grateful to Korra for allowing her both time to catch up and properly say goodbye to her parents.

Their honeymoon was off to a good start. Asami thought, as both women walked towards their next destination arms wrapped tightly around the others hip.


End file.
